


Charcoal Memories

by Unlimited_Siggy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlimited_Siggy/pseuds/Unlimited_Siggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at avengerkink.</p><p>Titanic AU! Loki is a young English gentleman stifled by strict societal expectations and exponential family debt. His voyage on the Titanic only bringing him closer to his inevitable marriage to a young heiress waiting for him in New York. Steve is a down on his luck artist making his way back to America to find adventure and maybe even fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well where do I begin? This is the first fanfic I've ever written and boy was I excited to write it! Spurred by avengerkink prompts I was hit with the sudden need to write my avengers OTP.
> 
> This is an un-beta'd work in progress.

"I want you to draw me like one of your French girls, wearing- only- this," said the silky voice from behind Steve, the last three words emphasized and drawn out as if being savoured.  
  
Breath hitched in his throat, Steve slowly turned from his seat in the parlour and looked up in surprise to the person illuminated in the doorway. Clad only in a soft green kimono stood Loki, his brilliant green eyes half lidded, hand resting gently upon his hip accentuating the delicate curves of his body hidden beneath his robe.  
  
Unable to look away at the sight before him, Steve's gaze descended slowly taking in every inch of the man standing in front of him.  
  
From Loki's dark tresses that rested gently at the nap of his neck to the warm glow cast by the chandelier highlighting his skin from above- Steve couldn't help but run his tongue across his bottom lip, his throat feeling suddenly parched. Loki's lips spread into a playful grin, his head cocked to one side and a delicate eyebrow raised in response to Steve's unconscious action, bringing Steve's attention to Loki's soft lips- and what an inviting pair of lips they were thought Steve. Steve had never felt more desperate to kiss that mouth than ever before and he had to swallow hard before taking another breath of air.  
  
Not wanting to waste a single moment longer Steve rose from his seat, albeit a little too quickly for his feet to follow, and stumbled toward his leather bag near the door. A sheepish smile befell Steve's face as his hand rose to rub the embarrassment away from his neck- a touch of pink coloured his cheeks unable to escape Loki's amused gaze. Steve's eagerness to draw Loki did nothing but increase the warmth Loki felt in the pit of his stomach as the feeling slowly spread to other parts of his body- most notably his lower half.  
  
With eyes closed Steve knelt upon the floor to grab his bag, steadying himself upon his knee he took several deep breaths before returning to his seat, tools in hand. Determined to create a piece of art worthy of the handsome man before him Steve meretriciously laid out his pencils and sketchbook on a small wooden table, motioning for Loki to sit upon the ornate sofa.  
  
"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like some china figure," Loki whispered as he closed the distance between them placing a dime in Steve's large hand, "as a paying customer, I expect to get what I want."  
  
Stepping back from Steve's seated form Loki raised his hand to the collar of his kimono and opened it ever so slightly, just enough to elicit a barely audible moan from his seated companion. Loki paused and took a breath; it was scarcely a moment but in that amount of time he contemplated his next move. A hand rested at the tie about his slim waist as he steeled his resolve to push further than originally intended.  
  
Frozen in his seat, Steve could feel his heart rate quicken as he watched the kimono slide slowly off Loki's creamy shoulders and fall into a soft heap on the floor. If it wasn't for the mirrored excitement seen behind his eyes Loki would have had to stifle a laugh at the expression that graced Steve's face. His mouth fallen open in awe, Steve was unable to break away from Loki's gaze as he moved back with feline grace to the sofa, he slowly lowered himself upon the velvet cushions, his leg conveniently placed above his groin.  
  
\----------  
  
"Uh... just lower your right leg a little and... and turn your head. Eyes to me," Steve is able to choke out, a slight tremble in his voice, as he turned to grab his sketchbook and pencil off the table while Loki adjusted his position allowing for a better line of sight. Sketchbook upon his lap Steve had to take a moment to fully absorb the image in front of him. His eyes are first drawn to the position of Loki's long graceful arms as they rested above his head, how they perfectly framed Loki's elegant neck and head, how his neck muscles led to the muscles of his chest and stomach that led further down to… "I believe you are blushing," quipped Loki, his eyes bright and playful as his own cheeks coloured. To control the growing feelings within himself Loki steeled himself to focus on his breathing, to look only into Steve's eyes, and nothing else.  
  
Steve is only just able to catch Loki's teasing voice, having been lost in his own thoughts, desperately wanting to entangle himself within Loki's limbs in a passionate embarrass. A stifled nervous cough allowed Steve to avert his gaze from Loki's mischievous eyes all the while he had become painfully aware of how tight his pants had gotten in the past few minutes alone.  
  
Concentrating on the blank canvas in hand, Steve furrowed his brows as he begun to draw Loki's form with the deliberate strokes of a sure hand. Each line drawn an attempt to depict Loki, not simply frozen in a single moment, but just as alive as the flesh and blood body before him.  
  
Loki lay motionless except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest that occurred with each in-take of breath while his eyes fluttered close ever so often, it was beautiful, something that Steve was sure he'd never be able to forget the rest of his life.  
  
Behind his seemingly calm gaze Loki's mind wandered. How Steve was able to depict such detail in each of his drawings, how he was able to use his tools with such dexterity, was a mystery to Loki. It was one of the simple things that caught Loki's attention when he first saw Steve sketching on the upper deck of the ship. The wind tussled his sun kissed hair, the fresh air brought a healthy colour to his cheeks, while a care-free expression graced his face as Steve contentedly filled his sketchbook with scenes of life as they enfolded around him. How a man of such immense stature, who could completely envelope Loki's lean body with his own, hold him tightly between his large and powerful arms, could evict such powerful emotion through such delicate work- it made Loki shiver with desire.  
  
It felt as if time stood still within the confines of the suite as Loki stared deeply into Steve's eyes whose powerful gaze penetrated his own as if Steve was looking straight into his soul. It was over far too soon for both as Steve motioned for Loki to rise up off the sofa. Loki was both eager and nervous to see what Steve had drawn as he picked up his soft green kimono from off the floor and casually tied it around his body. He leaned over Steve's seated form to gaze at his completed paper likeness. The gentle brush of silk upon Steve's neck gave him gooseflesh as he felt the closeness of Loki's body, the heat radiating off his muse.   
  
Loki did not recognize the person staring back at him from the canvas page: this man appeared to be relaxed, confident, and _full of life_. The details in the hands and face made this man utterly beautiful- traits that Loki believed had eluded himself in real life. Loki smiled, touched Steve's arm gently and said, "Date it. I want to always remember this night," but before Steve could rise and place a gentle kiss upon Loki's lips his muse abruptly turned and walked away from his grasp...  
  
\----------  
  
To be continued...  
  
\----------


	2. Chapter 2

Loki steadied himself on his small dressing table, he looked at his cracked disjointed reflection, his knuckles white as he suppressed the tears that threatened to tumble down his cheeks. Unpleasant memories forced there way back to the forefront of his mind. Steve was so very close to Loki but still seemed so very far away from his grasp. All he really needed to do was reach out and touch… Loki's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the quiet shuffle of shoes on the parlour rug as they came towards the bedroom and paused in the doorway. "Is everything alright," asked Steve, his voice filled with concern.  
  
Loki wiped beneath his eyes with one hand and answered Steve in a chipper voice attempting to hide his emotional turmoil. "Well, I'm going to get dressed before…" his voice trailed off as he heard Steve approach him from behind. "Before scandal spreads and our reputations are tainted from this sordid rendezvous," finished Steve, a bemused smile on his face as he handed Loki his commissioned artwork. Loki laughed dryly but did not respond, any words that he would have tried to say would have gotten managed in the process, he took his artwork silently and placed it on the table.  
  
Steve turned and left the room to provide Loki with some privacy while he dressed himself. Loki couldn't help but smile at the small gesture that seemed so sweet considering how the man, just moments ago, had been sketching his naked body- examining every detail and replicating them on canvas. His heart ached. Loki admired Steve. He wanted _to be with Steve_. He wanted _to be Steve_. It astonished Loki to think that it had only been a couple of days since their first meeting and in that short span of time they had become so intimately connected to one another…  
  
\----------  
  
Gentle orchestral music filled the air as people ate and laughed in the first class dinning room. Loki, however, sat motionless his eyes fixed to his plate unaware of the commotion around him. His thoughts wandered and felt as if his whole life had been scripted from the minute he was born and would continually be done so up until the minute of his death. It was the same narrow-minded people who sat at the first class dinning table. It was the same mindless chatter of parties, stocks, bonds, business ventures, marriageable women, and of course gossip. A sickening feeling rose from the pit of Loki's stomach, the bitter taste flooded his mouth, he fought to swallow his urge to spit and remain visibly emotionless.  
  
Thor, Loki's older more successful and seemingly more beloved brother, glanced across the table and shot Loki an irritated look. To those who sat around him Loki appeared to be more interested in the patterns on the dinner plates than of Anthony Stark's upcoming exposition in New York. As Anthony rattled on about his newest line of aircraft improvements Loki held a small cocktail fork against his arm hidden beneath the table. He responded to the growing emptiness by pushing the tips of the fork into his skin- harder and harder until he finally drew blood and with its release came a sudden revelation that propelled Loki backwards from his seat at the table abruptly dropping his fork and excusing himself in the process.  
  
Anthony frowned in annoyance at the sudden interruption for he was at a particularly juicy part of his technological spiel that was sure to impress each and every person at the table. As Loki hurriedly walked away he could hear the tail end of his brother's sour apology and the quip of Stark’s sharp wit making light of the situation.  
  
Loki made his way to his first class suite and soon found himself face to face with his reflection in his dressing table mirror. Breathlessly he narrowed his eyes, filled with hate, at the person who peered before him. He was small, weak, pathetic, useless, and unloved- not fit to be even called _a man_. Loki let out a guttural cry, his body shook the table violently, his face distorted in anger as his hands flung up to tear at his clothes and hair. He tore off his necktie and collar freeing himself from their confines, the buttons of his waistcoat strung across the floor with the force of its removal, his cufflinks and watch tossed with such fury as to crack the table’s mirror. The room seemed to spin and tilt with no sign of stopping as Loki collapsed into a sobbing heap upon the floor. His hands tightly gripped the base of his hair, blood trickling down his arm to drip on the floor while ragged breaths forcefully pushed their way past his clenched jaw.  
  
Unable to suppress the feelings of terror any longer Loki ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
\----------  
  
Seemingly unnoticed on the upper promenade Loki ran full force towards an unknown destination. His ragged breath was carried away on the breeze while the sound of his feet landing heavily on deck drowned out any sounds he might have otherwise heard. When he reached the stern of the ship Loki slammed hard against the white painted railings his eyes darting wildly across the invisible horizon. Unsure of what to do with himself and with nowhere else to go Loki climbed over the railings to hang recklessly over the edge. There, muscles taught from the weight of his body, Loki peered down into the dark waters that churned menacingly below. Before Loki could contemplate his decision to let go of the railings, to simply just let go of life, he heard someone call to him from behind.  
  
"Don't do it," said an urgent voice. Loki whipped his head around and caught a glimpse of a young man who approached slowly not far from where he hung. "Don't come any closer or I'll let go,” threatened Loki in a voice hoarse from sobbing. The stranger’s face became more illuminated as he stepped forward into the light of one of the ships beacons. "No you won't," he said taking notice of Loki’s indecision to jump as he absentmindedly fiddled with the buttons on his jacket. Taken aback by the stranger's forwardness Loki shifted his weight from one foot to another. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and he replied angrily, "don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do."  
  
The stranger watched Loki’s trembling form carefully and he knew that he had only one shot to convince the man to come back to safety. "Well, you would’ve done it already. Now come and take my hand," said the stranger as he reached his arm forward. Loki huffed in exasperation. "You're distracting me, now go away," he said before his attention returned to the water below.   
  
"I can't,” came a quick reply, “if you let go I'm going to have to jump in after you."  
  
The amount of sincerity Loki heard in the stranger’s voice was enough to garner his full attention. "Don't be absurd. The fall alone would kill you," said Loki, his face scrunched in concentration as he wiped at his eyes to get a better look at his would be rescuer. He had a square shaped face, a strong jaw, and a prominent chin. His blonde hair was cut short but not enough to keep the wind from blowing it into his blue eyes. He was of average height, however Loki’s eyes were drawn to the shape of the stranger’s prominent muscles visible underneath his dark button down shirt.  
  
The stranger continued to inch closer to Loki as he removed his brown leather jacket in one smooth motion. "I'm not saying it wouldn't hurt, but I'm more concerned with the water being so cold," he said head cocked to one side as if baiting Loki to question him. As if on que Loki’s curiosity got the better of him when he turned and asked the stranger quizzically, "how cold?" The man bent down to untie his boots and appeared to mull the question over as Loki watched his movements. "Well it'd be freezing, a couple degrees below zero at least," he said his brows lowered in speculation.  
  
He rose to his feet slowly to step forward slipping off his boots in the process and peered down at the water below. The sound of his clicked tongue made Loki look straight up into his eyes. "I'm telling ya, water that cold... like the water right down there… it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body,” he said as Loki averted the stranger’s penetrative gaze, “but like I said I don't see a choice.” The man then placed his hands upon his hips and arched his back in a stretch as if preparing to dive off the ship. "I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here,” he said in a hopeful voice. Loki stifled a dry laugh and smiled, his eyebrows raised in amusement, "you're crazy." The stranger smiled back at Loki, looked around deck and leaned forward as if to share an intimate secret, his voice soft and gentle, "in all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship."  
  
Loki searched the stranger's kind blue eyes unsure of what exactly he was looking for…  
  
"Alright, give me your hand," said Loki more to himself than to the stranger.  
  
"I'm Steve Rogers," said his rescuer as he offered his hand to help Loki climb back over. Loki's voice wavered and he cast his eyes down in shame at his foolishness, "pleased to meet you Mr. Rogers. I’m Loki Odinson." Whether it was the bone chilling cold that made Loki's legs stiff or the damp sea air that made the railings slick; it took a single misstep for Loki to plummet suddenly towards the cold water below. Steve lunged forward as fast as he could to grab Loki’s falling body nearly plunging off the ship in the process. Both of his hands gipped Loki's free one while he locked he legs against the railing to provide a leverage point. Loki's eyes were wide with fear and he screamed loudly as his free hand scrambled for something to hold.  
  
Steve's face strained as he attempted to haul Loki's tall body back aboard the ship, he looked down and said in a reassuring voice, "Listen! I've got you, I won't let go." Loki reached up towards the railing as his feet searched for some kind of foothold on the hull of the ship. Steve pulled Loki's body to his own and clutched at anything that could give him a better hold. Breathless from effort he hauled Loki's flailing body up with a burst of strength and they fell hard against the deck in a tangled heap.  
  
The next thing either of the men were aware of was a loud gruff voice come from above as rough hands grabbed Steve up and off of Loki. "What's all this," bellowed the Quartermaster. It took the Quartermaster less than a second to draw his own conclusions as Loki lay shivering on deck his shirt torn, arm bloody, colour drained from his wet and swollen face. “Call the Master at Arms,” he yelled at the sailors who had accompanied him. He pointed sharply at Steve and said in a deep voice, "stand back and don't move an inch. Do you hear me?"  
  
\----------  
  
Thor wrenched Steve roughly by his shirt collar his voice full of rage while Anthony Stark and several sailors watched the scene unfold. "What made you think you could put your hands on my brother," his eyes narrowed as he spat the words, "you filth, what did you think you were doing?" Thor cranked his arm back but before he could connect a well-aimed fist to Steve's face Loki stood from his seat and grabbed his brother's shoulder.  
  
"For heaven’s sake please stop," Loki said in firm voice as he pulled Thor’s arm down, "it was merely an accident." Thor turned, baffled at his brother’s petition, and peered into Loki's eyes searching for any hint of deception. “An accident,” repeated both Thor and Anthony skeptically. "Yes, an accident," Loki said for a second time as he shot Stark a hard glare all the while Steve looked on unsure of what Loki was doing.  
  
"I was leaning over the railing when I slipped and fell and if it wasn't for Mr. Rogers I would have surely fallen overboard," continued Loki in a calm and collected manner. Both Thor and Anthony were suspicious of Loki's explanation but before Thor could probe him further the Master of Arms turned to Steve and asked gruffly, "was that the way of it?" Steve caught a pleading glance from Loki and quickly nodded in agreement before Thor could voice his disproval. “That was pretty much it,” said Steve his eyes locked with Loki's confirming what had just occurred would now be a secret between only them.  
  
As the Master at Arms uncuffed Steve’s hands from behind his back Thor moved his attention to his little brother and examined Loki’s injured arm. "You can be so careless sometimes brother," he groaned, "let's go before you freeze in the night air." As Thor nudged his brother away Loki scoffed and thinned his eyes accusingly. "Is that how you repay the man who saved your brother's life," he said mockery dripping from each word. Thor unsure of what to do stood silent. Anthony Stark took that moment to move forward, hand resting under his chin and spoke with ill humour, “Loki’s displeased, what to do, ahh- I know,” and suggested that Steve should join their party for dinner. "You could regale us of your heroic tale tomorrow night," said Anthony with a devilish grin and throwing in a hand flourish for good measure.  
  
Steve looked to his audience, his hands lazily rested in his jacket pockets. "Sure, you can count me in," he said with a nod of his head through pursed lips. Thor placed his heavy coat on Loki's shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze. "It's settled then," he replied over his shoulder as he led his brother back towards their suites.  
  
As Steve watched them walk away he turned to Anthony Stark and asked to bum a cigarette. Anthony's eyebrows rose in consideration of the request as he removed a cigarette from the ornate silver case in his front jacket pocket. Steve, cigarette in hand looked to Stark for a light, motioning the action with one of his hands. Anthony rolled his eyes and sighed loudly as he reached for his lighter. "You'll want to tie those," he said in a bland voice his eyes sharp and cold, "interesting that you had enough time to take off both your jacket and your shoes." Steve took a puff of his cigarette and watched the smoke get taken in the wind.  
  
\----------  
  
To be continued...  
  
\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness do I ever feel like I'm on a roll today! This chapter took much more time to write and I'm still not completely happy with it. I think I'll have more fun writing the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Loki hastily put away his drawing inside the heavy safe-box that sat beside his armoire. He locked the door securely and looked up at the clock, it was nearly 10:00 pm, much later than he expected. Loki cursed to himself silently, he thought he had more time, however he knew that Thor would be sending someone to check on him at any moment.  
  
Loki snatched a pair of dark trousers that sat on a near-by chair and quickly donned a clean white shirt and simple brown waistcoat. He wasted no time with cuffs or a collar but grabbed a pair of socks and shoes before he headed into the bathroom. Loki examined himself in the mirror and made sure he was presentable by at least second-class standards. He turned on the tap to let the cold water run when he caught a glimpse of his wounded arm in the mirror and gingerly ran his fingers over the self-inflicted wounds- they appeared to have already healed a great deal as the angry red welts of the past two days were merely pink marks that evening. Loki bent down and repeatedly splashed his face with cold water. It felt good against his skin that still felt hot with excitement. "I'm almost finished- I just need to dry my face and we can go," he called to Steve who still sat in the parlour.  
  
Eyes closed and face still dripping with water Loki turned off the tap and reached blindly for a towel. Instead his hand found something else. Whatever it was- it was warm, it was rough, and it was firm. It took a few seconds for Loki to register what his hand had found was not a towel but were a pair of pants and that what he had just fondled underneath…  
  
Loki's upper body shot up like a whip and he turned to apologize but before the words could escape his mouth he felt the pleasant softness of a towel pat his face dry. Loki exhaled a soft moan. When the towel was removed Loki opened his eyes and to his surprise Steve stood a mere nose length away. Loki found it hard not to blush at the close proximity of their bodies as he shifted nervously on his feet. He wanted to close the distance between them and feel Steve's body against his own. He wanted to feel the pressure of Steve's hard kisses against his mouth, his neck, his chest and the rest of his body. As these thoughts rushed through Loki's mind he instinctively bit his lower lip.  
  
Steve lowered his gaze to Loki's lips, his eyes blurred with equal desire and anticipation. He raised his hands and touched Loki's flushed cheeks as he stepped forward closing the remaining distance between them. Loki closed his eyes and leaned into the chaste kiss while his hands slowly made their way across Steve's lower back. He marvelled at the unexpected feel of Steve's lips that were soft, warm, and seasoned with what he could only imagine was coffee and a lot of milk.  
  
Steve caressed Loki's lower lip with his tongue before he gently coaxed the other's mouth to open. Loki willingly obliged Steve's intrusion and teased Steve's tongue with flicks of his own. He could feel the heat in his body follow Steve's large hands as they moved from his face to grip the back of his neck pulling him even closer. Steve moaned loudly as he pushed Loki up against the tiled wall as the kiss deepened and hands became more frantic with passion.  
  
Undaunted by the sudden change of momentum Loki pushed back allowing Steve's leg to slip between his own and rub against his growing erection. Loki turned his head gasping for air as Steve pulled his head back to grant him access to the curve of Loki's neck which he kissed and sucked enthusiastically. Meanwhile Loki fumbled with the back of Steve's tucked shirt as he attempted to expose any form of skin to caress. Steve was in heaven as he moaned and rubbed against Loki. He was more than surprised by his desperate need to touch the man underneath him and the speed at which his body appeared to move in desperation to do so. All he could think of was how they needed to make it back to Loki's bed before they finished in that very spot. As he pulled Loki away from the wall and shuffled towards the bedroom something he heard instantly brought him out of the haze.  
  
"Wait, I think I hear something," said Steve as he pulled away and strained his head to one side.  
  
Sure enough the sound of a key unlocking a door echoed within the empty parlour. Steve quickly shut the bathroom door, allowing a crack to peek through, just in time to see Anthony Stark open the door of Loki's suite. Loki could feel Steve's heart pound against his chest; his own heart beat just as fast while he tried to refrain from breathing too loudly. He gulped hard as Anthony Stark causally looked about the room picking this and that item up in his hands. Venomous words hung to the tip of Loki’s tongue- how he hated Stark and everything that he stood for and what he had done to him. He bit back the urge to throw himself into the parlour and beat the man senseless, to yell and scream in his face, to humiliate and belittle him just as Stark had done to Loki on previous occasions. They watched Stark walk around the parlour before he headed towards the bedroom and as he entered Steve and Loki knew this was their only good chance at escape. Steve grabbed hold of Loki's hand and pulled him through the door not caring if their hurried footsteps were heard.  
  
Anthony stalked out of the bathroom door just in time to see the tail end of Loki's leg fly out the front- the chase was on! Anthony bolted to the door and whipped his head around the corner to see the pair of men running hand in hand as fast as they possible could down the brightly lit hallway. They smiled as they ran past scores of passengers who cried out indignation as they rushed to get away from their stately pursuer who was only feet behind them. Loki and Steve crashed hard into an elevator and hurried the operator to take them down into the depths of the ship. They waved happily good-bye as they saw a pair of angry eyes come round and reach the closed elevator gate as they disappeared below.  
  
\----------  
  
It was bright and sunny in the late afternoon when Loki made his way down the long and busy boat deck. He scanned the lounging forms of passengers as he made his way up and down the sides of the ship. It had been less than 12 hours since his attempted suicide and surprise rescue by good Samaritan Steve Rogers. Loki, wracked with shame and guilt over his foolishness, had been unable to go to sleep and had paced about his suite as his brother looked on in alarm. After an hour of coaxing Thor was finally able to get Loki to take a mild sedative allowing him some rest. When he awoke Loki found that he had slept nearly the whole morning away and had little time to seek out and thank his hero privately. Loki, uncomfortable with the idea of trying to navigate the confusing hallways and stairwells of steerage below, decided his best shot would be to catch his rescuer as he came up for air. After several rings around the ship, Loki afraid he might have lost his chance, caught sight of Steve lazily sitting on one of the ship's many benches.  
  
Steve sat with one leg propped upon the other as he hunched over what appeared to be a sketchbook that occupied both his hands and attention for he did not notice Loki as he approached. Loki carefully walked up to the sitting man and smiled awkwardly at Steve as he looked down to see what he was doing. "Hello," he said as Steve looked up from his work. A smile as large as his face threatened to break free as he replied to Loki's greeting enthusiastically, "well, hello again!"  
  
"Care to go for a walk," Loki asked in a hopeful voice and without hesitation Steve closed his sketchbook, rose from his seat, and motioned for Loki to lead as he followed close behind. They walked quietly for some time, passing men and women who lounged in wooden deck chairs and who’d glance up curiously as the mismatched couple as they made their way. Loki appeared as any proper gentleman would: his face clean-shaven, hair combed back, and a homburg hat to top it all off. He wore a light grey woolen suit that looked soft and warm while a light green crisscross pattern reflected in the sunlight; his dark green tie accented the outfit perfectly. Steve, while also tidy and clean-shaven, was rougher around the edges compared to his upper class counter part. His hair was messy and caught in the wind, his leather boots were well creased, his dark pants faded and frayed while his dark blue button down was rather thin. Steve’s dark brown leather jacket marked him as a carefree wanderer who did not belong in the company of men or women of standing.  
  
Unsure of how to begin Loki looked to Steve and shyly stumbled over his words, "Mr. Rogers, I feel-"  
  
"Please call me Steve," he interrupted as he raised his hand.  
  
Loki paused before beginning again with more conviction in his voice, "Steve, I feel like such a fool for the other night but I… I wanted to thank you for what you did." Loki stopped to lean over the deck's railings looking down at the people below. He continued with his voice barely above a whisper, "not just for pulling me back… but for your discretion as well."  
  
Steve moved closer to Loki and mimicked his pose; hands locked and elbows spread wide, their arms so close they almost touched each other. "You're welcome," he said plainly as they stood together in a moment of contemplative silence.  
  
Loki looked up from the action below to scan the horizon, one hand held tight around the railing, as his spat his next words bitterly, "Oh, I know what you must be thinking! What does a fine gentleman such as myself know about misery?" Steve touched Loki's wrist tenderly, drawing it to himself as he said with kindness, "no, that's not what I thought at all."   
  
Loki stared at his hand in Steve's own as Steve continued to speak, "I wondered what could have happened to hurt you so much as to think you had no way out." Loki allowed the touch to continue because for that moment he just did not want to break the comforting contact.  
  
"It wasn't just _one thing_ ," he signed quietly, "it was _everything_."  
  
Loki pulled his hand away as if burned by the sudden feeling of eyes upon them. "I just had to run and run and run and run... and before I knew it I was standing at the railing with no where else to go but up and over. All I needed to do was let go and I wouldn't have to suffer any longer," Loki said unable to stop the frantic flow of words from his mouth. He lowered his face to his hand in embarrassment at what he had just admitted to Steve who, up until last night, was a perfect stranger. Hit by this sudden thought Loki wheeled away cursing at himself for being such a damned fool.  
  
Unable to leave the man alone Steve caught up to Loki with little effort. He felt drawn to Loki and the life that seemed to brim behind his bright eyes. It made Steve want to get to know him, to figure out what was behind the upper-class facade that seemed so fragile last night. He wondered what Loki liked to do with his spare time: did he like to go for walks in the woods or horseback riding? Did he enjoy going to the movies or reading a book? What cities had he been to and where would he like to go in the future? Loki seemed like a man in need of someone to rely on, someone who could listen to his problems and sit by his side. Loki needed a friend.  
  
Steve wanted to converse with Loki and he searched for anything in his mind that he knew could start up a conversation. "So I get that the formidable blonde brute from last night was your brother but what about the other stiff neck," he asked in an attempt at some humour. Loki chuckled at Steve's question and shook his head. "That was Anthony Stark. The brilliant, womanizing, genius, millionaire, inventor from New York," he said in a stuffy voice playing with the words as the came, "he's really quite abrasive once you get to know him." Both men chuckled at Loki's quip.  
  
“I take it you don’t really like him very much,” asked Steve. Loki pursed his lips and frowned. “He’s been my brother’s friend for as long as I can remember and he’s always had some bone to pick with me…” he trailed off unwilling to elaborate any further.  
  
"What about her," Steve asked as he nudged Loki's hand with his bent arm. Loki stared coldly at his hand as if he just noticed the ring it bore, as if it was a stranger’s hand, and he sighed loudly in annoyance.  
  
"She is the reason I'm on this ship…"  
  
Steve bent his head to look into Loki’s eyes, "I take it you don’t want to marry her?" Loki turned his head and with a hard voice and narrowed eyes said, "you’re right _I don’t_. It’s my bother’s wish that I marry her."  
  
"So don't marry her," Steve replied as he scrunched his shoulders to his neck.  
  
"If only it were that simple Steve," Loki said exhaling hard as he threw his arms up in defeat. Steve placed a gentle hand on Loki’s shoulder and stopped him in his place.  
  
"But it is that simple Loki," he said.  
  
They stood together in silence on the busy deck as the sun begun to set in the distance colouring the two men in warm tones of yellow, orange, and red. Unexpectedly Loki reached for the sketchbook still in Steve's large hands. "May I," he asked with a single eyebrow raised as he took the book from Steve's grasp and walked away from the surprised man. Loki flipped through the sketchbook slowly as he took his time to examine each page holding them up to the light.  
  
Loki's eyes flew back and forth between Steve and his sketchbook. Impressed with the work he saw Loki traced an image with one of his long elegant fingers and said, "these are really quite good!" Steve rubbed the back of his neck at the compliment. "I'm glad you appreciate them as the highbrows didn't think too much of 'em in Paree," Steve said as he kicked at an imaginary ball at his feet. Loki gasped in surprise as a gust of wind blew hard and took with it a number of loose sketches. Steve threw his hands in the air as he scrambled to grab as many of the dancing pages as he could grasp. He cursed quietly to himself as the rest were taken over the rails of the ship to the ocean below.  
  
Loki gripped the sketchbook tightly and raised his hands to cover his mortified face, "Oh- _Oh no_ , I'm so very sorry."  
  
"Don't worry," said Steve as he snapped his wrist shaking the remaining crumpled images in his hand, "I just seem to spew 'em out. Besides, they're not worth a damn anyway." To emphasis his point Steve threw his drawings dramatically into the wind and both men watched as they sailed away. Loki taken by surprise by Steve's decision laughed enviously at the man's carefree actions. "You're absolutely deranged," Loki said as he motioned to the lost artwork with his free hand.  
  
Loki continued to examine Steve's sketchbook as he walked to a bench and sat down. He paused, his breath caught in his throat, eyebrows raised as he came across a set of nudes. "My, my…" he said as he flipped through one after another- a blush rose to colour his cheeks. Transfixed by the incredible beauty of Steve's artwork Loki's jaw dropped in awe. He was surprised at how well Steve was able to capture the life behind each of his models' faces. They were such intimate portraits of real people unlike other artists’ simple charcoal pictures in the shape of human forms. Loki looked up to Steve with a single raised brow. He was perplexed at how a man such as Steve who seemed so large and intimidating could articulate such exquisite detail in such a delicate medium.  
  
"That's one of the great things about Paris," Steve motioned to the book with his hand, "lots of girls willing take their clothes off."  
  
Loki frowned at this admission and returned his attention to the art. "You liked this woman. You used her several times," said Loki as he flipped between drawings of the same model while a feeling akin to jealousy churned in his stomach. A mischievous look crossed Loki's faced as he smirked, the green of his eyes danced playfully in the setting sunlight.  
  
"I think you must have had a * _love affair_ * with her…" he said as he slowly accentuated the words.  
  
Steve laughed loudly surprised by Loki's playful jib and shook his head in denial, "No, no!" He leaned back into the bench while his small smile grew into a larger one, "she just had beautiful hands." "You have a gift," Loki said as he looked up from the sketchbook to stare into Steve's eyes, "you see people as they really are…" Steve nodded his head. "I see you…"  
  
" _a-ha!_ There it is-"  
  
"It's that piercing gaze again," Steve said as he matched Loki's own intense gaze. He reached his hand forward to touch Loki's own while he leaned dangerously forward for the sensibilities of proper company. "And what do you see," Loki asked as he stood his ground, his hands tightly clutched the sketchbook.  
  
Steve cocked his head and said knowingly, "you wouldn't have jumped."  
  
At this statement Loki rose from his seat excitedly and with vivid airs turned to Steve, "You know my dream has always been to just chuck it all away and become an artist… like an actor!" Steve chuckled at this sudden admission as he watched Loki pose dramatically on the railings and recite some passage of a play he didn’t recognize.  
  
"Do you really think that it is weakness that yields to temptation? I tell you that there are more terrible temptations that require strength, strength and courage to yield to- to stake all one's life on a single moment, to risk everything on one throw, whether the stake be power or pleasure, I care not - there is no weakness in that!"  
  
Loki turned to face his audience of one. "My, my… it seems you've got talents bursting from the seams," said Steve impressed by the intensity of Loki's speech and stood to join his friend.  
  
"Tell me some of your adventures as an artist," demanded Loki, his eyes bright with curiosity and wonder. Steve rolled his eyes his while his hands clasped together behind his head, "there's not much to tell in all honesty." Loki nudged Steve's side with his elbow imploring the man to go on. "Before Paris, well before Europe, I was down in Los Angeles sketching portraits down at the pier for ten cents a piece," he said as he looked at the clouds wistfully.  
  
" _Ten cents_ ," cried Loki unable to fathom how a person could live in such meager means.  
  
Loki's disdain went on unnoticed as Steve continued lost in pleasant memories, "it was great money, I could make a dollar a day in the summertime but when it got too cold I decided to go see Paris- to see what real artists were doing." Loki felt tremendous envy towards his newly found friend. He wanted to be just like Steve. He wanted to be able to do what he wanted whenever he wanted to do it. "Why can't I be like you? Just head out for the horizon whenever I felt like it," said Loki in a defeated voice his head bent down in despair.  
  
Steve paused in both movement and thought.  
  
"Okay let's do it," said Steve as his hand went to rest on Loki's shoulder. "We'll go to Los Angeles where we can drink cheap beer, ride the roller coaster until we throw up, and after that we can ride horses on the beach right into the surf." Loki and Steve stopped to imagine the possibilities that lay in front of them.  
  
"Alright, we'll go to California where I'll be a movie star and you can be an artist," said Loki with a renewed sense of energy and purpose.  
  
As they laughed together Steve caught notice of Loki's abrupt change in demeanour and turned to follow his line of sight. Not more than 10 meters away stood Thor, Anthony Stark, and a number of friends who had emerged from the ship. Instantly becoming more composed Loki stepped toward his brother and spoke in a submissive voice. "Brother, you remember Steve Rogers," he said as he turned to face the others while his hand gestured to Steve demurely. Thor nodded his head curtly as Anthony Stark tried to hide a wicked smile. While the others examined Loki's rescuer with curious amusement, Pepper, a young socialite with new money, spoke up with a smile, "well, Steve, it sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot." Steve attempted to compose himself in front of the group and replied, "It was my pleasure ma'am." As the bugle sounded for dinner, Loki waved good-bye to Steve and followed his brother, leaving Steve and Pepper to stand alone on deck.  
  
"Do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing," asked Pepper who was fascinated by the young man. Steve smiled and looked down as his feet sheepishly as he shifted his weight, "no ma'am, not really." Pepper clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes at his response. She raised a gloved hand to her face and gestured to his whole body, "you're about to go into the snakepit. What are you planning to wear?" Steve stood silent in front of her, as he had nothing to wear but the clothes on his back. Pepper signed and grabbed a hold of one of his arms, "I figured as much, well common then."  
  
\----------  
  
To be continued...  
  
\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text Loki recites is from Lady Windermere's Fan by Oscar Wilde. I wanted something with a little umph that wasn't the typical Shakespeare.
> 
> Got a little naught this time around. heh. I'm slowly working my to the dinner party, sex, and some nice cameo's if you will. I believe there will be two more chapters before I finish. This has been such fun to write!


	4. Chapter 4

Breath ragged and unable to keep still, both men hopped about anxiously in the small space. As the elevator reached the next floor Steve forced the metal grate open with one great push of his arm. Loki gestured as if he were tipping his hat and laughed at the attendant's unamused expression as Steve pulled him away.  
  
The elevator attendant huffed at their rudeness and wondered what the men could have been running from and whether he should notify someone about it. His thoughts, however, were interrupted with a rush of customers. Just as the attendant closed the iron gates of his post, Anthony Stark emerged from the adjacent elevator. He leapt from the lift and scanned the corridors before he forcefully slammed his hand against the metal gates. "Damn it," he cursed. Anthony raised one hand to his temple while the other rested at his waist. Where to go next he wondered…he snapped his fingers and was off again.  
  
  
Steve and Loki soon found themselves deep within the confines of the ship and somewhere down one of its many confusing corridors. They slowed to a jog before they stopped entirely. Steve leaned against a wall and held his arms close to his sides as he tried to catch his breath. "Good God," he said between heavy pants, "he sure is determined." Loki huffed and puffed as he answered Steve.  
  
"When you're accustomed to getting what you want it’s rather difficult to let it happen any other way..."  
  
Before Steve had any time to digest the meaning of Loki’s answer, Anthony shot out from a cross-corridor not far from in front of them. He paused for half a second before registering that he indeed saw his target. "Oh shit," exclaimed Steve as both he and Loki rapidly turned to run. Anthony was hot on their tails as the pair ran farther into the ship taking this and that corridor and going down these and those stairs. As Steve and Loki banked around another corner, having lost sight of their pursuer, a sign caught Loki's eye. **CREW ONLY**. _This is our chance_ , Loki thought. He pulled Steve hard by the crook of his arm and flung them both behind the door he had just opened. They scanned their surroundings and found a single ladder that went further into the belly of the ship.  
  
A grin emerged on both pairs of lips as Steve took Loki's hand in his own and said with false airs and a bow, "gentlemen first."  
  
Loki stepped off the ladder gingerly and landed in what appeared to be one of the boiler rooms. He stared in awe. On each side of him was a row of immense furnaces that roared loudly as they greedily ate shovelfuls of coal thrown into their maws by soot-covered stokers. Steve landed with a thud beside Loki and pulled his companion across the room as he shouted to the black figures that mulled around.  
  
"You're doing a great job! Keep up the hard work! Carry on!"  
  
Loki could hardly catch his breath as they continued to run through the fiercely hot room weaving between the myriad of workers. It felt as though Anthony was right on their heels but for all Loki knew he was still lost amid the catacombs of corridors.  
  
"Can we-" choked Loki, "can we slow down just a bit?"  
  
It was hard to think let alone talk amidst the deafening sound of the roaring fires. Steve slowed his pace to a brisk walk as he gave Loki a bashful smile. “Sorry,” he said. Before long Steve placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder and pointed to an unmarked door as both men stepped over the watertight seal. Loki raised his arms to shield himself against the sudden rush of cold air as the door was opened. Compared to the heat and humidity of the boiler room it felt as though they were entering a freezer. Loki immediately regretted not grabbing a coat from his suite.  
  
Unlike the boiler room that was full of voices, noises, and sounds in general, the cargo hold felt eerily quiet. The couple slowly made their way through the tall rows of boxes, trunks, and pallets full of luggage, unsure of where to go next. Loki huddled close to Steve’s back while his hand gripped Steve’s own tightly. As they inched their way down one aisle Steve stopped and gasped when they neared an open area. “Would you look at that,” he said wondrously as his hands fell to rest at his waist. Curious as always Loki looked over Steve’s shoulders and found himself staring at something shiny and large.  
  
It was a car but not just any car. Without skipping a beat Loki knew exactly to whom it belonged.  
  
It was _Anthony Stark's_ car.  
  
Not more than ten feet away lashed down to a pallet was Anthony Stark's newest acquisition. Even in the dim light of the cargo hold the vehicle shined as bright as a new penny. The car oozed lavishness from the lustrous red paint to the brilliant brass trim. Loki's breath caught in his throat. He shut his eyes and clenched his jaw at the rush of unpleasant memories that crept from the depths. No. No. No. No. _No!_  
  
Loki’s hand flung up instinctively to his wounded arm and he dug his nails into his flesh. As he drew blood, the memories became less vivid and more surreal as if he were watching them from afar. Loki no longer had to play the part of the helpless victim but could be an omnipresent being that could do and act as he pleased. He took one ragged breath and looked up. Steve, still amazed at the decadence of the vehicle, looked behind and noticed a wicked expression had taken over his friend's face. Loki's eyes reflected the gold trim of the car and a terrible grin contorted his mouth.  
  
Steve swallowed.  
  
Loki caught Steve's worried look, released his own arm, and motioned towards the car. "Care to go for a drive," he asked with an eyebrow raised but before Steve could answer Loki pushed past him. Long slender fingers reached for the door's handle but paused to touch an embossed nameplate. Loki clicked his tongue in disgust as his fingers traced the deep-set letters written there and opened the door with more force than he intended. The door swung hard against the car's frame and with a loud clank both men knew he had broken something.  
  
As the sound of metal on metal echoed in the space around them Loki hardened his gaze. _That’s the least I can do_ , Loki thought as he steeled himself to other more wicked deeds. He let the door swing back and forth as it hung limply off its hinges. Loki climbed into the car and sat down on the plush leather upholstery. He ran his hands up and down the quilted stitching, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Steve made his way to the car cautiously. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he knew something had changed and not for the better. As he lifted his foot to gain leverage into the car, an object in the front cabinet caught his attention. Secured neatly to the dash was a brass nameplate that read **STARK**. Steve sat down next to his friend who seemed sensitive to every movement and sound. He watched as Loki reached over his seated form and close the car door with a hard click. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments.  
  
Steve's brows furrowed when he saw the growing blood stain on Loki’s once clean shirt; he reached forward to touch the top of Loki’s hand. He wanted to know what was going on in Loki's mind. What exactly did Anthony Stark do? He seemed to both agitate and frighten Loki at the same time. What ever it was Steve knew he wasn't going to like the answer. Steve also knew that if he didn't watch himself he'd end up with a bruised and bloody fist if he ever ran into Stark again. He _hated_ bullies.  
  
Before Steve could even broach the subject, Loki pounced upon him so suddenly and with such force he was sure they would have broken through the door if he hadn't grabbed the sturdy frame in time. Loki’s slender hands grasped at Steve’s large body as they found their way inside his open coat and pulled at his tucked shirt. His long body eclipsed Steve’s own and he could feel the heat radiate from above as Loki pinned him to the spot. Loki’s tongue forced its way into Steve’s bruised and battered mouth to silence any protests the other man may have had and it took a few moments before Steve was finally able to heave Loki off his body.  
  
“What are you doing,” cried Steve in shock as he took a large breath of air.  
  
The air suddenly felt thick with tension.  
  
Loki narrowed his eyes at Steve and spoke slowly.  
  
“I thought you _wanted_ me...wanted to kiss me, wanted to caress me, and that you wanted to _fuck me_!” He barked the last words fiercely as anger seethed off his form. He wanted his words to physically hurt Steve. He wanted them to sting and bite Steve as he himself now felt the sting and bite of shame, anger, and guilt.  
  
“Oh Loki,” Steve lamented with such care in his eyes that it only enraged Loki further. “I don’t need your God damn pity,” Loki said through clenched teeth as he rose to leave the car. On the inside Loki panicked as a swarm of emotions overwhelmed him. All Loki wanted to do was curl into a ball and forget this ever even happened. He was confused. He was hurt. Hadn’t it been less than an hour ago that they shared a kiss upstairs? More than a kiss… What was different? What had changed?  
  
Steve reached down and grabbed a hold of Loki’s arm. “Loki, I want more than…” he begun unsure of how to continue, his mind searched for what he wanted to say.  
  
“I want you to get off with me when the ship docks.”  
  
They both looked down at the bloody shirt, “and I want to know what’s going on.” Loki jerked his arm away from Steve’s grasp and cradled it to his chest. “What do you know? What do you care to know,” Loki spat at Steve bitterly. Unable to leave the car, Loki buried his face into his free hand while he hunched forward. Steve slowly moved across the seat and put a large hand on Loki’s trembling back in an effort to calm him. He softened his expression and said as gently as he could, “I know that you’re a good person and I know you want to be happy.”  
  
Loki lowered his hand and looked into Steve’s eyes as tears welled in his own. “Is that so,” he said his voice full of tart, “and how do you know that?”  
  
Steve smiled to himself, “I’m a good judge of character.”  
  
Loki couldn’t help but smile just a little and in return Steve took this as a sign and moved a bit closer. Both men sat in silence. Loki closed his eyes and moved to rest his head against Steve’s temple. He sighed.  
  
“So, what happened…”  
  
\----------  
  
When Steve Rogers walked through the doors of the upper-class deck he appeared as if he belonged there like any other first class patron. From his combed back hair, white-tie suit, and pearl cufflinks he looked as though he naturally belonged among the men and women who stood around chatting idly. As he stepped down the upper landing of the grand staircase his breath was taken by the sheer splendor seen before him. The glass dome overhead, the crystal chandelier, and the intricate wood paneling were all designed with the present company in mind. He nodded his head as he passed those on the stairs while he tried not to gape and gawk.  
  
As he neared the bottom of the stairs, several men, including Anthony Stark and Thor Odinson, walked by and nodded to him - one gentleman to another. A bemused smile crossed Steve's lips as he realized the elegant party did not recognize him. It was short lived, however, as his eyes were soon drawn almost magnetically to Loki. Hypnotized by the handsome man making his way down the stairs Steve felt as if it were hours instead of seconds before Loki finally reached the bottom. Steve adjusted his posture and mimicked the other gentlemen as he positioned one hand at the small of his back and reached forward to shake Loki's hand. Loki extended a pale hand, and with a smile on his face shook Steve's, unable to break eye contact.  
  
Loki called over Steve's shoulders to the party that moved ahead of them in an excited and playful voice, “Thor, Anthony- surely you remember Mr. Rogers?”  
  
Caught off guard, the group turned back to face the two men. Anthony cried out in surprise, “Mr. Rogers! I didn't recognize you.” He waltzed over to the couple slowly in a feigned effort to admire and examine their guest. He tilted his head and shoved his hands into his pockets before jowling Steve further.  
  
“Amazing- simply amazing! You could almost pass for a gentlemen.”  
  
Anthony sauntered away towards the calls of young socialites before either of the unamused men had a chance to reply. Loki clicked his tongue and was not alone when he wondered what Anthony had planned for the evening; Steve was a fish out of water but he was no fool. A frown sat on Steve's face until a delicate hand came to rest upon his broad shoulders. Pepper, who grinned slyly at the result of her handiwork, leaned in close and said in a low voice, "there ain' nothing to it, is there?" Steve smiled knowingly and nodded his head when she took hold of his arm.  
  
" _Remember_ , the only thing they respect is money, so just act like you've got a lot of it and you're in the club," she said with a wink and a nudge as they neared the table.  
  
As everyone took their seats Steve noted who he would be dinning with that night. Loki sat to his immediate left and Pepper to his right while directly across sat Anthony Stark who attempted to hide a wicked grin. On opposites sides of Anthony sat Thor and Jarvis; also joining them that evening were Bruce Banner, the Titanic’s chief designer; Joseph Ismay, the White Star’s managing director; and a number of other upper-class men and women.  
  
The dinner began pleasantly enough and continued without incident. Steve, while not use to the formal plate setting, was able to maneuver past the majority of social faux pas with the help of both Loki and Pepper. Loki, like Steve, had remained relatively calm on the outside, however unlike Steve, Loki’s stomach churned with anxiety as he waited for the moment when his brother and Anthony would turn their attention to them.  
  
It was during the eight or ninth course when Anthony looked up from his dish and attempted to throw Steve under the proverbial train. “Mr. Rogers, tell us of the accommodations in steerage,” Anthony asked as he leaned back in his chair and continued with a flick of his wrist, “I hear they're _quite good_ on this ship.” Steve, who had been busy wondering what went into the creation of the _pâté de foie gras_ , retorted with a wink of his eye, "the best I've ever seen- hardly any rats."  
  
As the table chuckled in amusement Loki released a sigh of relief as he now felt confident Steve would be able to defend himself from the onslaught of social snobbery that was sure to come.  
  
Thor cleared his throat before he spoke to the table at large, “Mr. Rogers is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my brother last night.” At this revelation several guests whispered to one another and shot furtive glances towards Steve.  
  
Joseph Ismay raised his brows and asked in earnest, “where exactly do you live, Mr. Rogers?” Steve took a moment to finish a mouthful of pâté before he responded to Ismay’s inquisition. “Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humour,” Steve said plainly but confidently as he wiped his mouth and placed his napkin on the table.  
  
“Do you find that sort of rootless existence appealing?” baited Anthony as he attempted to provoke Steve into doing or saying something inappropriate. Steve took a moment before he answered truthfully and with as much insight as he could muster.  
  
“It's a big world out there and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talking about goin' to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. My folks died when I was young and I've been on the road ever since. Somethin' like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count."  
  
Without hesitation Pepper raised her glass of champagne, “well said.” At this the table mimicked her actions in turn while Anthony looked on unimpressed. Loki leaned in close to Steve and with a playful smile whispered, “to making it count,” as he downed his drink.  
  
Jarvis, who seemed to have taken an interest in the conversation, asked excitedly, “how is it you have the means to travel, Mr. Rogers?” Steve smiled inwardly as he knew he had turned the tables on his aggressor. “I work my way from place to place doing odd jobs. I won my ticket on Titanic in a lucky hand at poker." He turned and said under his breath to Loki, “A very lucky hand.”  
  
Anthony, who had became more agitated as time marched on replied sharply, “a _real_ man makes his own luck.” It was at this time that Loki felt it was safe to turn his attention away and focus on the other dinning patrons. He turned to his right and glanced down to see Bruce Banner writing furiously in a small book, oblivious to the battle of dominance between opposite sides of the table.  
  
“Mr. Banner, I see you everywhere with this little book, what are you doing?” asked Loki his eyebrows raised in perplexity. Bruce, who had be lost in thought, raised his head and glanced up at the table that now had turned its’ attention towards him. “It's nothing, really, just some notes I've accumulated on improvements for the ship,” he said as he removed his glasses and coughed to clear his throat. Ismay knocked on the table as he said loudly for all to hear, “he knows every rivet in her, don't you Banner?”  
  
“All three million of them,” nodded Bruce, happy just to be acknowledged for his work.  
  
Loki tilted his head in thought, “Mr. Banner, correct me if I am wrong but...I did some sums, and with the number of lifeboats I’ve counted on deck times the current capacity of the ship it seems that there would not be enough for everyone aboard.” Bruce nodded his head in acknowledgement of the serious query and sighed, “you’re right, there are only enough for about half.” He opened his little book and showed Loki one of his many diagrams. “You see I put in these new davits, which can take an extra row of boats here,” he said as he pointed to the space on paper, “but it was thought by some...that the deck looked too cluttered already. So I was over-ruled.”  
  
Anthony laughed at this statement and slapped the table, “waste of deck space as it is on an unsinkable ship!” Bruce, uncomfortable, shifted in his seat. “Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Banner. Truly.” Loki said in all sincerity. To emphasis his feelings Loki touched Bruce’s hand briefly. Everything Bruce needed to express to his young friend was done with a polite thank you. He couldn’t help but feel something for the young gentleman who seemed strangely out of place with the rest of the group.  
  
It was at this time that waiters began to arrive with cigars and desserts placed delicately on small sliver carts. Loki turned to Steve and whispered behind his hand, "now it’ll be brandies in the Smoking Room." As if on cue Jarvis rose from his seat with the rest of the men, and said to no one in particular, "join me for a brandy, gentlemen?" Loki continued tartly, “now they'll retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe.” Both men smiled at their private joke. “Will you be joining us, Mr. Rogers? You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you,” Ismay asked from across the table. Steve smiled but shook his head, “No thanks. I'm heading back.”  
  
“Probably for the best. It'll be all business and politics, it wouldn't interest you,” Anthony said as he smirked at his second victory since the beginning of the evening. Loki sighed quietly to himself, “must you go?” Steve nodded his head and smiled to the ladies who remained at the table while he shook the other gentlemens' hands. As Steve grabbed Loki's hand to shake he slipped a small fold of paper into his palm.  
  
Both Thor and Anthony scowled as they watched Steve cross the enormous dinning room to leave for the evening. Loki quickly opened the note under the table.  
  
 ** _Make it count._ Meet me at the clock in 5 minutes.**  
  
Loki rose from his seat and turned to his brother, “if you'll excuse me I think I will go back to my room.” Concerned, Thor asked, “are you feeling ill, brother?” Loki nodded his head but left before Thor could question him further. He quickly made his way towards the grand staircase where he knew Steve would be waiting and he was not disappointed. There, standing in the middle of the landing was Steve, who just mere hours before had watched Loki descend from that same set of stairs.  
  
Loki smiled at Steve as excitement danced across face. Steve’s face mirrored the same emotion as he leaned forward and touched his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Wanna go to a real party?"  
  
\----------  
  
To be continued...  
  
\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I'm still unhappy with a few sections and may come back to add/remove some bits in the second half. Being so busy it was hard getting back into things and blah blah blah! NO EXCUSES! Being firm I believe there will be 2 more chapters in this series bringing the total to 6 chapters. HOWEVER. I am going to write a 1 shot prequel to go into Loki and Tony's past abusive history. The setting? Loki's engagement party.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and I do intend to finish it. I also have a prequel planned.


End file.
